Loveless, el arte de no ser amado
by O.o Mivi o.O
Summary: saben algo... fuera fuera summary! waaa! lo odio! leanlo no ma! ¬¬ R&R Chap 2 up!
1. Chap 01: Here Nothing Happened

****

**_Capitulo uno:_**

****

****

****

**_Here nothing happened._**

Se metió la punta del lápiz en la boca y comenzó a batirlo. Quizás estaba un poco nervioso, quien sabe, o quizás le incomodaba todo esto.

Entraba luz por la ventana, y si le miraba solo podía ver la silueta de su compañera de banco que solo únicamente se dedicaba a hablar, o mandarse papeles, con las niñas de atrás. Hasta cierto punto se impresionaba que tan poco hubiese visto el sol como para desagradarle estar tan cerca de la ventana. Las hojas de su cuaderno tomaban un color excesivo a blanco que lo segaba, por esa razón cada vez más corría su banco y el cuaderno hacia su vecina Yuiko. Al otro lado de Yuiko estaba Yayoi quien veía a Ritsuka moverse lentamente hacia su amada y este comenzó a correrse también hacia ella.

- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó Yuiko nerviosa.  
- Esto... - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Pregúntale a él, él empezó todo esto - dijo Yayoi señalando a Ritsuka.  
- Yo solo me escapaba del sol. ( ¬¬ )  
- ¡eso nada mas? ( O.o )

Yuiko bajo las orejas. Ritsuka, al ver su expresión, le sonrió moviendo su cola alegre pero moderadamente.

- No es malo¿verdad?  
- Claro - le dijo Yuiko con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Y ustedes por qué se ponen tan felices? - replicó Yayoi con un movimiento de cola molesto.

Los dos le sonrieron a Yayoi. Este se sintió intimidado. Sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas y mas encima la de ellos dos.

- ¡Qué les pasa? - dijo asustado levantandose de la silla - ¡Están locos?

Los otros dos dieron una pequeña risa de triunfo y chocaron las manos, a la vez que sentían un ruido al costado de la ventana. Shinome-sensei les miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, si es posible.

* * *

- Wa¡Por qué a las niñas bonitas como yo le obligan hacer esto¡Hemos estado más de media hora aquí¡Cuánto rato más vamos a estar?  
- Yuiko mas bajo, te escuchan de adentro. 

Ritsuka estaba sentado en el suelo con los baldes a sus costados y jugando con el agua y la punta de los dedos. Yuiko seguía a su lado aún recta y parada con un balde lleno de agua en cada mano. Yayoi ya comenzaba a colapsar del aburrimiento. Tomó un balde y comenzó a hacer equilibrio con la cabeza. Había logrado mantenerlo varios minutos ya cuando se comenzó a sentir mas seguro. Lo bajó y tomó el otro suyo, dejándolo a la mitad del pasillo, por los bordes equilibrio los pies y logró pararse "firmemente".

- Mira, Yuiko! - alcanzó a decir mientras trataba de ponerse ahora el otro balde sobre la cabeza. - soy el rey del muundo0o0o0o0o0o!

Con bombos y platillos fue recibido el golpe de Yayoi. Ritsuka se paró precipitadamente, pero no para ayudarlo, sino para aparentar haber respetado el castigo y alcanzó justo, porque sali la sensei muy preocupada, tanto como para no notar el agua en el piso y hacer juego con Yayoi en el suelo.

* * *

- ¡Es una vergüenza¡Y solo en el primer día¡Como será en resto del año! 

Sensei recibía los retos de su superior. Con cada subida de tono se erizaba o crispaba y no supo decir nada más que "lo siento mucho", "lo lamento", "no volverá a pasar".

- ¡Es por eso que no ha perdido las orejas aún!

A aquello no hubo respuesta. Bajó la cara y las orejas, y con una reverencia salió de la sala. A fuera estaban esperándole Ritsuka, Yuiko y Yayoi.

- No le haga caso - dijo Ritsuka ofreciéndole un pañuelo a su profesora, quien se agacho para dejarse secar la lágrimas por el mismo Ritsuka - por esas orejas es usted la favorita de todos sus alumnos. No sería la misma. Los otros son unos amargados, usted disfruta la vida.  
- Además, así la vemos como alguien de confianza, alguien más cercano a nosotros. No llore, sensei. - agregó Yayoi. (Sensei! La queremos!)  
- Ajá! sería peor si tuviese algún alumno sin orejas.  
- Mm - gimió la profesora con una mueca alegre en su cara esta vez. - ¡Vamos tienes que ir a sus casas¡Las clases terminaron hace mucho!

Los tres corrieron por el pasillo y antes que fuese imposible de escuchar gritaron juntos:  
- Adiós, sensei¡Sentimos las molestias!  
Hitomi Shinome levantó la mano.

* * *

_"Un año, si se le ve así parece mucho tiempo, pero para mi ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera me percate que era así por muy marcado que este por el inicio de clases. Si no fuese porque Yuiko lo dijo no me habría dado cuenta que mañana cumplo un año exacto con ellos."_

_"Un año..." _siguió pensando Ritsuka_ "así que ha sido un años desde que le conocí"._

* * *

La historia es bastante larga, seamos mas sinceros muchas veces me iré por las ramas... como el capitulo uno... ¡a quien mierda le interesa ver al Yayoi haciendo equilibrio y caerse? Pero bueno... con este chap lo único que quería demostrar es que las cosas desde hace un año han cambiado pero también algunas se han mantenido... como la profesora que sigue dándoles clases... En mi colegio es así, además quería poner a la profe un poco más... me cae bien... Se noto poco cuando la consolaron? 

Weno eso...

Quiero criticas constructivas y destructivas así que a postear!

Para dejar su review  
haga clic en el botón  
morado...


	2. Chap 02: Together

**Capitulo Dos:  
Together. **

- Me voy!  
- Adiós!

Ritsuka dejó la casa. La caminata de la mañana, cuando no hacía tanto frió como en invierno, era de lo mejor, especialmente cuando comenzaba a clarear y en algún momento se alcanzaba a ver el alba. Se respira un aire húmedo y lleno de energía, un particular aroma hecho de mezclas de verano y hojas.

Cuando uno ve a la misma gente todos días, aún cuando sea en un corto momento del día, uno comienza a encariñarse con ellos, y casi inevitablemente también a hacerse preguntas sobre sus vidas: " '¿Por qué ellos hace una semana dejaron de salir? ¿Será que se fueron? ¿Se habrá enfermado la niña?' 'Hoy les saludo. Vaya vergüenza, no puedo.' 'Ese ya esta saliendo... ¡¡¡estoy llegando atrasado!' " o cosas por el estilo.

A Ritsuka le gustaba esa mañana, quizás por su alegría que se la pintaba color de rosa... o... quien sabe...

Un objeto grande y anguloso captó la atención del niño. Era raro ver un camión de mudanza tan temprano por ahí, pero así era, ahí estaba, en la antigua pensión que no falta en ningún barrio, con la casera tan vieja que solo cobra. Estaban descargando cosas. Los de la empresa de mudanza bajaban cosas, que de por si no eran muchas pero algunas bastantes pesadas como para ser llevado entre muchos.

Se estaba acercando al camion cuando pom pom pom... lo vio. ¿A quien? A Soubi por su puesto!

Estaba parado un lado del camión, pero no parecía estar interesado en este, de hecho, miraba a cualquier lado con un cigarro en la boca. Al ver a Ristuka lo apagó y caminó hacia él, aunque no era necesario ya que el mismo Ritsuka dio grandes zancadas para acercársele. Soubi se detuvo a esperarle pero Ritsuka no hizo señas de querer detenerse también, pasaba por su lado y seguía la trayectoria prehecha. Soubi, comprendió de inmediato y le siguió.

Ritsuka estaba rojo. Bajaba la mirada ocultando su color. Trataba de decir algo pero las silabas formaban una sola palabra, trenzándose unas con otras. Soubi le seguía el paso un poco divertido. Ritsuka trataba de esconder el ardor de su cara. Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo.

- Feliz... Aniversario...

Ahí estaba, lo dijo, se sintia mas aliviado. Aún cuando seguía rojo, este tipo de cosas no le gusta ni hacer, ni decir, Ritsuka sintió como si hubiese usado toda su valentía en decir tan solo esas palabras. Sabían que eran simples, sabia que eran solo palabras pero comprendía su significado mas allá.

Soubi se detuvo. Ritsuka también y se dio la vuelta para verle la cara. El mayor le tomó la mano y se la besó.

- No creí que tomarías este día como aniversario.

Ritsuka volvió a bajar la mirada. El sentimiento de cohibición le hizo buscar la mirada en el ruido del camión que partía y se marchaba. Pero igual sabia que su mirada terminaria en su mano. Ahí, en la misma postura que tenia en el beso, estaba la mano de su _amado_. Delicada, firme, pálida y refinada, con dedos que terminan en punta a comparación de la suya que era pequeña pero amplia, con piel seca y rosada, con dedos cilíndricos y gruesos.

- Vamos - dijo el pequeño soltándose y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Soubi sonrió, y camino a su lado.

* * *

El rocío de la mañana hacia que los árboles del parque por el cual caminaban brillaran y el viento les daba una forma alucinógena. El moreno estaba completamente absorto viendo todo esto, mientras que Soubi solo miraba el movimiento que las orejas de Ritsuka hacían cuando este se maravillaba con su entorno. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto le quería a ese niño que era su vida.

- Soubi, ¿Qué pasa? - Ritsuka se detuvo enfrente de él. Le miraba a los ojos, sabia que su _warcraft_ tenía algún problema y que no quería decírselo a él, esperaba que no fuera otra vez algún nuevo grupo de _fighters_ que le acosara, y si fuera así que por lo menos se lo dijera y pudieran combatirlos juntos, no en auto como ya se había acostumbrado.  
- Te quiero, Ritsuka - le dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Vamos Soubi! ¡Dime que pas...! ¡¡¡!  
- En verdad te quiero.  
- Soubi, déjame respirar.

Se separaron un poco. A Ristuka le había tomado desprevenido ese fuerte abrazo que repentinamente Soubi le dio. Le abrazó de vuelta y escondio su cara en el pecho de _Beloved_.

- Vamos, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¿Celebremos nuestro aniversario ahora?  
- ¿Ah?  
- Aprovechemos que estamos en el parque, saquémonos fotos como hace un año.   
- Sooubi...  
- Yo también faltare a clases, después nos ponemos al día.

* * *

- ¿Aquí fue?  
- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?   
- No, en serio te pregunto.  
- Si, aquí fue mi primer beso.  
- No sabía que había sido yo el primero.  
- ¡Te estas burlando de mí!  
- jeje...  
Ritsuka se sentó sobre la misma mesa que Soubi por primera vez le beso.   
- Mira, - dijo el niño viendo las recientes fotos en su camara - ¡en esta saliste horrible! jaja ¡que caras llegas a poner!  
- ejem (ò.ó) Ritsuka, ¿sabes nadar?  
- Si, ¿por qué?

* * *

Splash.  
- ¡No te tenias que enojar tanto!

* * *

Hasta aquí dejo el chap, em, ejem, me siento aporte! lalalala...  
Hoy me di cuenta que habia escrito shinonome como shinome en el chap anterior... jaja xD que maaaaal... 


End file.
